


Sugar Rush

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Caffeinated!Luke may have been my favorite Luke ever. So, of course, that led to porn. Dirty, filthy porn.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 9





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal August 28, 2010

The last thing Reid expected when he let himself into the house after a seven-hour emergency surgery was for Luke to still be up. Let alone sitting cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table while Casey Hughes sprawled out on the couch, one leg hooked over the cushions, his foot shaking rapidly.

And yet, that was the sight that greeted him. Luke was chortling, tapping the eraser of his pencil against the surface of the table. Casey was gesticulating wildly as he said _something_ – the words were spilling out of his mouth so fast, Reid couldn’t make sense of them. There were, Reid counted quickly, at least six empty cans of Coke and Red Bull strewn on the table and floor. Along with a whole bunch of weird, tiny paper wrappers or tubes or something.

“Hello?” he opened cautiously.

Luke’s head shot up, a giant smile on his face. “You’re home!” he exclaimed.

“Uh-huh,” Reid replied, stepping closer.

Within seconds, Luke bounced to his feet, not even using his hands as he stood. Then he bounded across the room to meet Reid in the center. He grabbed Reid’s lapels, pulling him down into a kiss. Reid held onto his waist, allowing Luke to ravish his mouth for as long as he wanted. As a bonus, Luke tasted ridiculously sweet.

“Stop it!” Casey yelled.

Luke and Reid pulled away from each other, and Luke smiled broadly at Reid. He turned to face Casey, keeping his body tightly pressed against Reid’s. Luke reached one hand behind him, hooking it around Reid’s thigh.

“It’s time for you to go home, Case.”

Casey rolled off the couch, landing on his hands and knees. Then he stood up, walked to the armchair in the corner and picked up his coat. Reid noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

“Gladly. I have to go pick up some brain bleach anyway. Ugh.”

Reid smirked, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer. “You love it,” he said.

Casey shuddered, his whole body shaking exaggeratedly. Then he gave a wave and was out the door.

“What was going on here?” Reid asked, amused.

Luke turned to face him, and that’s when Reid noticed just how _wide_ Luke’s eyes were.

“We were planning – oh, oh my God! How did the surgery go?”

“Fine.”

Luke grinned broadly, leaning in to peck Reid on the chin. “Of course it did. You’re the best. Have I ever told you how hot that is?”

“Mmm,” Reid hummed, enjoying Luke’s sugar-and-caffeine-induced enthusiasm.

And then Luke turned away from him, throwing his hands in the air as he walked back to the coffee table and grabbed the paper he was writing on.

“We were planning Casey and Ali’s reception. It’s going to be _amazing_ , Reid. Like a full circus. With rides. And clowns for the kids. But not scary clowns. And all sorts of carnival food instead of those boring meat and potato dishes other weddings have. And – ”

“You don’t think Alison would want a say in this?”

Luke looked at him as if the idea had never crossed his mind. Then, after a moment, he shook his head dismissively. “Who wouldn’t want a _circus_ , Reid?”

Reid shrugged. “Girls are weird and boring like that. That’s why I’m gay.”

Luke snorted, walking closer to Reid again. He leaned into his body, looking up at him seductively as he cupped Reid’s cock through his jeans. “That’s why? I thought it was because you couldn’t resist me.”

Reid stared into Luke’s eyes. “That too,” he conceded.

“If she doesn’t like it, we’ll just have to have a circus at our wedding.”

Reid blinked. “Wha – ”

But Luke was already kissing him again, thrusting his tongue deep into Reid’s mouth. His hand squeezed and rubbed and fondled, and Reid was growing harder by the second. He lifted one hand to Luke’s neck, pulling back abruptly when he felt the racing pulse below his palm. He laughed.

“Honestly, what kind of junk did you have tonight?”

Luke shook his head quickly, snickering. “Coke, Red Bull, Pixy Stix. Just your basic food groups.”

“Pixy Stix? What the hell are those?”

Luke stepped back, staring at Reid in shock. Reid made a small noise when Luke took his hand away.

“You don’t know what Pixy Stix are?”

“No.”

“Oh my God, Reid. They’re the best things ever. What you have to do is just take, like, a fistful and pour them all into your mouth at once.”

Luke stepped back over to the coffee table, picking up an almost empty plastic bag. It was then that Reid realized what the paper tubes all over the floor were.

“Candy,” he realized. “My parents didn’t let me have candy.”

Luke’s shoulders dropped as he looked at Reid sympathetically. “That is so sad.”

Reid shrugged and flipped the bag over to read the ingredients. “This is nothing but sugar and flavoring.”

“Mm-hmm,” Luke nodded quickly.

“No wonder you taste so sweet.”

And then Luke was on him again, pushing him towards the bedroom as he landed messy kisses all over Reid’s face. Luke was a force of nature on a normal day. Tonight, he was unstoppable. Reid decided to just enjoy the ride.

Luke pushed him onto the bed, crawling up after him. He lowered his body, grinding down on Reid in small, tight, rapid circles as he stared into his eyes.

“I want you in me. I wanna ride you.”

“’Kay.”

And then Luke was gone, rolling off him quickly until he was standing next to the bed. He quickly undressed, and Reid did the same, kicking his jeans and boxers off as he pulled his shirt over his head. When he was finished, he looked over at Luke, who was now completely naked and unbelievably hard and digging through the nightstand drawer. He tossed the condom and lube to Reid blindly, and Reid caught them, putting them on the mattress next to him.

Luke closed the drawer and slinked back to Reid. He shuffled on his knees across the mattress until he could straddle Reid’s chest. Lifting himself up, Luke reached out for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers and angled his hand behind himself.

Reid watched as Luke slipped a finger inside, his eyes closing at the intrusion. Luke licked his lips and sighed. The muscles of his arms were taut as he pulled out and pushed in. Reid’s eyes dropped lower, focusing on the cock just inches in front of him. He lifted his head as best he could and wrapped his mouth around Luke.

Luke groaned in approval, adjusting his position to give Reid more to work with. Luke bent forward slightly, holding onto the headboard with his free hand. Reid closed his eyes and made a small noise deep in his chest as Luke fucked his mouth. He lifted one hand blindly, stroking along Luke’s forearm for guidance. When he reached Luke’s hand, Reid straightened his fingers, sliding two in next to Luke’s. They prepared him together, and when Reid brushed against Luke’s prostate, he tasted a splash of precome against his tongue. It may have just been Reid’s imagination, but even that tasted sickly sweet.

“No, no,” Luke murmured, pulling out of Reid’s mouth. Reid’s fingers slipped out as Luke moved further back.

Luke reached out, grabbing the condom and tearing off a corner with his teeth. He smirked at Reid before bending down, pushing it on and rolling it down with his mouth. It was Luke’s favorite way to do it; the first time he had, Reid had come right then, much to his embarrassment and Luke’s crowing pride. He had more control now when it happened, but it was still hot every _single_ time.

Luke lifted himself back to his knees, then impaled himself on Reid. Reid grunted as he became entirely surrounded by Luke’s tight heat. He had been expecting slow and gradual, like Luke usually preferred to do it, stretching the sensation out as long as possible. But nothing was slowing Luke down tonight.

He moved on top of Reid faster and faster. Leaning forward slightly, he rested his hands on Reid’s chest, shifting his weight to allow for the quick rise and fall of his ass. He scratched his fingernails against Reid’s pecs, snagging Reid’s nipples. The twinge of pain at that felt far too good, and Reid reached out. He wrapped his hands around Luke’s hips, holding on as Luke began to move even faster. Little tiny grunts escaped Luke’s lips every time he dropped onto Reid, burying Reid’s cock to the hilt.

Reid slid one hand around, grasping Luke’s cock and jerking him off at the same quick pace. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between the movement of his hand and Luke’s face. Luke’s eyes were closed, and he was licking his lips and panting, and his face was flushed in ecstasy.

“Luke,” he moaned.

“Yeah,” Luke replied breathlessly. “Oh, yeah. Reid.” He whimpered softly, lowering his body all the way until their lips met in a desperately passionate kiss. He moved up and down against Reid, his cock and Reid’s hand locked between their bodies. He clenched rhythmically around Reid. Reid was close, and he knew Luke was even closer. Luke lifted a hand, burying it in Reid’s hair as he gasped into his mouth.

“Love this, love you,” Luke forced out, just before he went nonverbal. Reid felt the warm wet spreading between them as Luke pulsed in his hand.

He pushed down with his other hand, forcing Luke fully onto him again. Then he held him there, feeling the contractions of Luke’s orgasm around him. Reid groaned as he came.

Luke collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. Reid smiled as he felt Luke crashing. The orgasm and the sugar were now working against him, and he became dead weight on top of Reid. He moaned quietly.

“Come on, Luke,” Reid whispered. “I need you to lift up just for a second.”

Luke moaned again, trying to do as Reid asked but not really helping. Ultimately Reid just had to lift him until he could pull out of him. Luke moaned _again_ at the loss of Reid’s cock, and Reid smiled softly. He removed the condom by feel, tying it off and tossing it to the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around Luke tightly.

“Sleep. Just sleep,” he murmured. But Luke was already there.

**

Reid couldn’t help but smile when he saw the mess in the living room the next morning. Every once in a while, Luke did something to remind him he was still in his early twenties. God help him, Reid actually thought it was cute.

He bent over the table, picking up four of the empty, crushed cans. He walked over to the kitchen, tossing them into the recycling container before walking back for more. He stared at the bag of Pixy Stix in curiosity. Then he shrugged, pulled one of the small tubes out and tore off an edge. Reid tilted it into his mouth, and he made a face when the sweet and sour particles hit his tongue. Then the granules dissolved and he swallowed.

“Huh,” he muttered before tilting the rest of the package into his mouth.

Just then, arms wrapped around him from behind. “Kinda good, aren’t they?”

“They’re disgusting. I love them.”

Reid could feel Luke’s smile as he rubbed his cheek against Reid’s shoulder blade. Luke sighed and relaxed further into the embrace.

“How are you?” Reid asked.

“Bit of a headache,” Luke said softly.

“Not surprising.”

Luke merely grunted in reply. Reid traced his fingertips lightly over Luke’s forearm.

“We should definitely have a circus at our wedding.”

Luke’s entire body stiffened. “What?”

The End


End file.
